


Le chat derrière l’horloge

by HaleHound



Category: Batman: The Animated Series, DC Universe
Genre: Implied Sexual Content
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-25 01:04:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12024840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaleHound/pseuds/HaleHound
Summary: Un jeune chat alléché par le petit déjeuner pas très matinal de Bruce tente d’avoir sa part de lait.





	Le chat derrière l’horloge

**Author's Note:**

> J'ai réalisé que je n'avais posté ça que sur mon blog alors que ça date de 2012. Pour une fois que c'est écrit en français :).

_Maou_.  _Maou_.  
Bruce regarda vers la fenêtre de la cuisine, dont la partie supérieure était basculée et laissait entrer des bruits printaniers. Un chat l’observait manger ses céréales avec de grands yeux, assis sur les pierres plates du perron. Après avoir vu que l’homme le regardait, l’animal fit mine de tenter d’ouvrir la fenêtre en la poussant et miaula encore.  
« — Non. Pas de chat ici. Allez, file. »  
Alfred lança un regard amusé vers le chat, qui s’en alla doucement en longeant les vitres, puis vers Bruce qui vidait son bol comme s’il était encore l’adolescent sombre des années où le majordome avait encore des cheveux sur le dessus de la tête.

♦

 _Maou. Maou._  
Bruce posa son bol sèchement. Le chat le regardait fixement et recommença son mouvement de patte. Plusieurs fois de suite.  
_Maou._  
« — Alfred.  
— Qu’y a-t-il, Monsieur ?  
— Ce chat, qui miaule tous les jours depuis le début de la semaine, d’où vient-il ?  
— Je n’en ai aucune idée, Monsieur. »  
Bruce observa le chat, qui se rassit et arrêta de bouger. Presque immobile, l’animal enroula sa queue vers ses pattes et cligna des yeux, une seule fois. Il n’était pas très grand mais n’avait plus l’air d’un chaton. Son pelage était d’un gris foncé et brillant, et contrastait avec des yeux vert émeraude.  
« — Il n’a pas de collier.  
— En effet… »

♦

 _Maou._  
Alfred regarda la pendule. Il était treize heures, l’heure du petit-déjeuner de Bruce Wayne. Le chat était là, mais le bol était encore vide. Avant que le majordome n’ait le temps de s’interroger sur le retard inhabituel de son employeur, le bruit de la lourde porte d’entrée résonna et le chat se tourna de l’autre côté de la fenêtre, le regard bientôt fixé sur ce qui se révéla être Bruce. Quelques instants plus tard, Bruce Wayne revenait avec un chat perché sur son épaule massive.  
« — Dois-je lui préparer quelque chose, Monsieur ? Ou juste une coupelle de lait ? À moins qu’il ne préfère un bol de graines pour oiseaux.  
— Je m’en occupe. Impossible de le faire rester dans mes bras, il grimpe à chaque fois en me plantant ses griffes dans les trapèzes pour y rester. »  
Comme pour le contredire, le chat se leva, en équilibre précaire, et bondit sur le carrelage du comptoir où Bruce prenait son petit-déjeuner. C’était surtout dû à l’ouverture d’une brique de lait, comme le ronronnement sonore qui fit sourire Bruce.

♦

Alfred achevait d’essuyer la vaisselle du soir, la musique de Dvorák remplissait le rez-de-chaussée du manoir. Le genre de choses qu’il se permettait quand Bruce descendait dans la cave pour ne revenir qu’à l’aube.  
Il refermait la porte du placard lorsqu’il remarqua son employeur dans l’encadrement de la porte. Il portait son costume de Batman (ce qui était en soi inhabituel, avec toutes les précautions qu’il aimait prendre pour éviter d’être vu ainsi vêtu), et une fois encore le chat s’agrippait sur son épaule. C’était devenu une habitude, et Bruce commençait déjà à se faire une raison quant aux griffures sur le haut de sa poitrine et ses omoplates. Les vêtements qu’il portait pendant la journée n’apportait pas grande protection pour sa peau.  
« — Monsieur Wayne, un problème ?  
— Le chat était au sous-sol.  
— Il vous a suivi, je suppose. Il a l’air très attaché à vous.  
— Je l’aurais remarqué. »  
Alfred ne répondit pas, mais Bruce savait comment l’interpréter. Il n’était pas un surhomme. D’une manière ou d’une autre, le chat avait réussi à pénétrer dans son antre à son insu.

♦

Le soleil était levé depuis un moment mais Bruce n’était toujours pas rentré. Inquiet, Alfred avait appelé son amie Leslie pour vérifier qu’il n’était pas chez elle à cause d’une blessure, mais elle ne l’avait pas vu ce matin-là. Il commença à faire la poussière dans le salon, en avance sur son emploi du temps mais incapable d’attendre et de rester inactif sans imaginer de multiples théories sur ce qui aurait pu arriver à Bruce. Il lui fallait une occupation et le ménage paraissait être la meilleure solution.

 Après une bonne heure d’époussetage, il vit finalement l’horloge se déplacer sur le côté et laisser le passage à son employeur.  
« — Bonjour Alfred.  
— Bonjour, Monsieur. Dure nuit ?  
— Hm, pas exactement. »  
Alfred leva un sourcil et lança un regard interrogatif à Bruce qui achevait de retirer son costume sombre pour enfiler le pyjama qu’il lui tendait.  
« — J’ai appris que le chat était une femelle. Elle s’appelle Isis.  
— Vous avez eu une révélation ?  
— Plutôt une apparition. J’ai… rencontré sa maîtresse.  
— Dois-je comprendre que c’est elle qui vous a retenu ?  
— Elle était très… attachante. »  
Lorsque Bruce s’éloigna en mettant le haut du pyjama, Alfred aperçut sur son omoplate des griffures un peu plus grandes que celles laissées par Isis.  
« — Faites de beaux rêves, Monsieur. »  
Bruce se retourna, un léger sourire sur les lèvres et fit une révérence.  
« — À vos ordres, Alfred.»


End file.
